Klek Drego
Master and Commander Master of the Force Klek was on of the very first Jedi to arrive on Obroa-Skai . A personal friend of Cevit Eage, the two had known each other since their early days on Coruscant . Before that little is known of Klek, scholars place his birth on the Zabrak home world, but the exact details are unknown. As he got older, his ability in the force got stronger. Known for his dedication to his studies, it was his skills in space which began to bring Klek to the attention of the Order. As Klek reached his early teens, Cevit was always by his side. The two gained a reputation for pulling tricks on their fellow students, much to the annoyance of some, but to the amusement of other Masters in the Order. His skill with the force was very high, but Klek always felt his blade work was never up to a standard he was happy with, despite being an accomplished swordsmen in his own right, Cevit always held the upper hand in every sparring session. A Chargrian Master by the name Tsa'm took Klek as their apprentice, and it would be many years until he and Cevit would cross paths again. Under the teachings of his Master, Klek became strong in the ways of the force, his ability to control the powers soon grew at a rapid rate as he entered his early twenties. Accompanying his Master through out the galaxy, the pair were known for getting the job done, and the mastery of force by Klek and the deeds he performed with it to defend the peace soon brought him much respect. Kelk completed his trials to Knighthood, and took on an Apprentice of his own a young human named Qulin. Like his Master Qulin was a gifted pilot, but unlike his Master Qulin had spent his years studying and training to get there. : Commander On assignment to Alderaan , where Klek and his Master were tracking down pirates who had been holding ransom over local officals. Master and Apprentice had spent the last few weeks tracking down there targets, only to see them race for orbit after confronting them. Pursuing the pirates in their ship, the pirates dived and dodged the following craft, only to lead the eager Jedi into a trap. Fighters came to the aide of the pirate craft, and when confronted with this, Klek hastily took control of the ship from his Master and began maneuvers to both outwit and cripple the pirate squadron. Klek's skill at the controls had impressed his Master, who had felt from the start when Kelk grabbed control of their ship that the force was with him. The pirate squadron lay disabled,and local system authorities cleaned up reporting no loss of life on board any of the ships. The natural ability Klek had shown at the mastery of the force had impressed many, but it was his skill in the Command chair that brought him to note. Before his encounter with the pirates, Klek had spent little time beyond what was needed in the pilots set of a ship, he had never felt comfortable behind the controls. After his success over Alderaan, his Master had commented "It took him long enough" before offering a knowing smile. Tsa'm had forseen his apprentices skill, and was glad he was finally discovering his potential. Kelk began to spend more time studying space warfare, he saw it as an ancient art form. A test of commander, skill and strategy on big scale. As he completed his training, and passed the trials set forth, Klek was spending as much time as he could, in various crafts. From the small fighters to the largest capital ships in the Republics fleet. Often keen to tag along during training assignments, Klek listened to the Admirals and over time the Admirals listened to him. His apprentice Qulin was always on hand, a skilled pilot, but preferred to be out there in the star fighters then inside the big ships miles away from the action. With the formation of the Enclave on Obroa-Skai , his old friend Cevit came calling. Over the years they had kept in touch when they could, Cevit had personally asked Klek to come to Obroa to help in the running of the Academy, he agreed and set forth. Instructor Taking up residency at the Enclave , Klek specialised in helping those expand on their abilities with the force, while offering classed on the Art of Space Warfare as he called it. With a time of peace, Klek never saw much action beyond the training scene and the odd pirate or crime syndicate encounter. Nothing that was ever of high strategy, it had always come down to who had the most guns during that time, and the Republic always one It was the return of the Sith that Klek became a legend. Defender With the Order stepping in to defend the Republic, the Academy answered the call to arms. Klek and Qulin would play vital part for the Navy. They were quickly recruited and saw little action at first as the top Admirals in the Fleet were sent out to fight the Armada, while Klek and the others had been tasked with the role of homeguard. As the Republic lost systems, Klek soon was on the front line, his first encounter his task force of a few frigates was able to defeat a bigger sith scouting group and drive them from the System. It was a small victory but the Republic would take it. Engagement after Engagement, Master Drego's taskforce pulled off victory. Earning the respect of his enemies, and the admiration of his crew. It was said there was a cool calm presence on the deck when Klek was in Command, his crews walked out of battles that would have surely spelt doom for lesser commanders, and never in the heat of battle did Klek show any pressure. It was after one encounter that Klek had unofficially dubbed the task force Defender Fleet, in honour of the Academy. As the war progressed over the years, Qulin in served at his Masters side. Often out in the dog fight between the capital ships, leading the squadrons of Defender Fleet. Sacrifice at Bothawui Described as a turning point in the War, the Battle of Bothawui was a hard fought conflict. More known for the Defence of a shield generator as Jedi Master and some of the Republics finest held the line driving off the invading forces at the cost of their lives. It was above the planet that many in the Republic Navy remember. Like many of the forces around Bothawui, they had been placed their more as appeasement to the Bothans, and were not expecting conflict to ever reach the planet. Klek was given the Command of one of a Coruscant class Captial Ship, much bigger then he had commanded before, but with many of his same crew, and many signing up to work under his command. Defender Fleet guarded the skies of Bothawui . As the Sith Fleet arrived, it was more then twice the size of the Republic Fleet stationed there. Communications were quickly jammed, and comm officers worked quickly to free the Signal. The battle begun, fighters swarmed out of the hulls, and Sith drop ships raced to the surface, gunners were tasked first with immobilizing the Sith warships which were bearing down on them. The fight was intense, heavy losses were felt on either side. For every Republic ship that went down, Two Sith ships were lost. Taking the battle to the destroyers, Klek ordered the starfighters to engage closer to the Sith, asking his fighters to strike a few shots at the destroyers when they could. With the lines of communication back open, Klek gave the orders to contact Republic forces in close range. It was at the moment that from Hyperspace more Sith warships Arrived. It was at this moment, Klek realised The Sith were going to do what it takes to gain control of this planet, and he had to do what needed to be done to Save the Planet. Opening channels to the Fleet, Klek informed them of their situation, and what had to be done. :Today we hold. Today we fight. Today we defend. Today the Sith will not pass ::Master and Commander Drego of Defender Fleet during his famous address before the Holding of Bothawui Dredo asked anyone who wanted to leave to do so now, the job ahead would be hard, and he could not see much hope for those still holding the planet. He asked if people shall leave, to do so with out pity to those who stay, and those who stayed not to judge those who would leave in the darkest hour. There was no reply, no movement for what seemed an eternity. Until one of the Captians crackled over the Comm that they were awaiting orders. :"We Hold the Line..." As Defender Fleet held its ground, halting as much advancement as they could. Their numbers were dropping, and silence filled the command deck, as it looked grim. The reinforcements were on route, but unsure how long. Drego grew grim, he knew what had to be done, and Ordered the Coruscant class cruiser forward at max speed. Directly ahead the Sith Command ship stood, they were going to ram them. Ordering the rest of the Fleet to hold their ground, and issuing the Order for all crew to abandon ship Klek planned to control the ship alone into the path of the command ship. And once again nobody moved, once again Klek issued the order and again nobody moved, the comm officer stated they were here to the end. The comms went silent, and the cruiser powered towards the Sith command. Ploughing directly into it, ripping the ship in to pieces, the Republic cruiser faced the same fate. Exploding in a ball of white, as debris raced outwards striking the Sith ships in close proximetry causing them unsustainable damage as ship after ship exploded in a domino style effect, crippling the Sith attack for the moment. The Republic forces arrived soon after to find what could only be est described as a stalemate. The Academy had lost one of its leaders, a sacrifice of a few for the lives of billions Category:Characters Category:The Old Republic